


狩猎

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狩猎最重要的一点：耐心。而没有灵魂的Sam，一向都非常非常有耐心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	狩猎

正文：

一个猎人在一整个狩猎的过程中，所有技巧都只是最后结果的辅助，所有工具也都是最后得逞的细节。你只需要拥有能够制服猎物的工具，再加上说不上灵巧的手段，也能够猎得想要的猎物。

整个行动的重中之重是耐心。绝对的，不受任何干扰的耐心。一开始的时候，每个人都以为自己能够坚持到最后，成为那个获得猎物的最终赢家，他们用上毕生所学，用尽或明或暗的手段，甚至不惜游走于灰色的地带，也不能窥见猎物的那一抹酒红色的影子。随之一些人选择放弃，或者死在猎物手上，区别在于他们是否真地见到了自己想要猎捕的猎物。而最后，最后会有一个赢家。

即使一开始就笃定自己会是那个独一无二的胜者，对于Sam来说如此漫长地等待也快要耗尽他的耐心。

但猎物足够珍贵，足够吸引，他可以等，他会等。

年代悠久的教堂，色彩斑斓的天窗，钉在十字架上受苦受难的耶稣也救不了他的子民，神父和修女早已被驱逐，相较于誓死保卫教堂，他们选择了保卫自己的生命。

愿主赦免他们的罪。

Sam就坐在那里，教堂正中央的圣坛上摆放着被钉在十字架上的耶稣，Sam宽大修长的手掌扶着额头，额前零星的碎发被撇到侧面，食指在太阳穴上敲击着。一下，一下，一下，是耐心流逝的声音。

最后，Sam是那个胜者，毫无争议，当之无愧，无可辩驳的胜者。

通过彩窗的玻璃阳光让教堂纤毫毕现，安静的教堂里皮鞋合着教堂巨大的落地钟秒针摆动的声音越来越近，两股声音交杂着像是为他吹响的胜利号角。

“Howdy，Dean。”Sam仍旧坐在那里，只是手已经从额头上放了下来，剪裁得体的黑色西装将他近来越发健美的身材包裹得一丝不苟，就连深蓝色的条纹领带都贴合着白色的衬衣让他整个人散发着不可思议的禁欲之感。

圣徒以为恶魔惧怕教堂，教堂是神圣的所在，它能够将一切的邪恶规避在外，但就如同曾经那句“有天使在守护着你”一样荒诞，教堂从来都保护不了任何人。

穿着酒红色衬衫的恶魔手里拿着的并不是第一刃，也不是猎魔刀，而是一把可笑的锤子。但恶魔就是恶魔，就算只是一把锤子，他也能够轻而易举地杀掉他想要杀的人。

“Hiya，Sammy。”黑色的眼睛在别的恶魔脸上分明就是邪恶的证明，在Sam看来只有丑陋，让他回忆起曾经恶魔血在他的喉咙里烧灼的恶心感觉。

但Dean毕竟是Dean，就算是一双本应该丑陋的恶魔眼，蒙在他那双原本漂亮的金绿色眼珠上都变得可爱起来。

噢，Dean。Sam感叹着在椅子上换了个姿势，有些僵硬地翘起一个二郎腿，活像恶魔不知道他在看见自己的一瞬间起了些什么下流的反应似的。

彩窗里照进来的阳光不再仅止于温暖，过分烫热的温度让人忍不住想要松一松脖子上阻止了他顺利吞咽的领带，连落地钟的声音都变得恼人起来。

事实上这比Sam原本预料得要简单，他准备的工具，为此查阅的资料，漫长又诡异的仪式，做足了准备之后，恶魔却像个傻瓜一样自动自发地踏了进来。

恶魔抬起头，天花板上一个鲜红的恶魔陷阱像是要滴下血来。

Sam站起来，挪了挪椅子，椅子脚在地面上刮擦而过，空旷的教堂响起巨大的摩擦声，令人心惊肉跳地生出一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

不知道是不是被这刺耳的声音影响，恶魔隐去了双眼上的黑翳，露出了灵魂原本的绿松石般的眼睛，那上面还蒙带着一片水气，看上去像长久幽深的湖。

粉红色的舌尖舔过略嫌干燥的嘴唇，看起来像在慎重考虑什么事情一样用牙齿碾压过丰润的下唇，恶魔带着淡淡的笑容：“这就是你的计划？在这里把我抓回去，然后呢，你会做什么？”

阳光被彩窗分裂，切割，重新上色，然后才有资格照在Dean精致的面庞上。浅绿的色块覆在恶魔的双眼，艳红的光斑掠过他湿润的唇角，明黄的射线让他脸上深色的雀斑都变得显眼而又甜美可口起来。

上帝啊，或许一个没有灵魂的人没有资格向上帝感叹，但是一个没有灵魂的人根本不真地在意这个，Sam自顾自地想到。上帝啊，他哥哥实在太美了。仅仅是坐在这里看着Dean站在他面前，他已经硬挺的阴茎渗出的前液都似乎快要湿透他的西裤。

他连个毛头小伙都不如。绝对是因为没有灵魂而太过遵从自己本能的关系，他没法在本能不受灵魂掌控得情况下，对Dean，这个行走的、写着“色欲”招牌的漂亮混球有哪怕一丝一毫的抵抗力。

说得就跟他有灵魂时就有抵抗力似的。

“不，我有一个计划，Dean，为了你。”Sam再次走到椅子前坐下，尽管Dean居高临下地看着他，他榛绿色的眼睛仍旧危险地，带着猎人的目光迎视了回去，“我会先坐在这里，解开我的领带，我知道你已经盯了它很久，从进来的那一刻就恨不得把它从我的脖子上扯下来；然后，然后我会一颗一颗解开我的衬衫扣子和裤子皮带，当然如果你想，我也可以交给你来动手。”

Sam悠闲地半靠在那张宽大的椅子里，深蓝色的领带随着他低沉的声音被解开，丢到一旁。恶魔嘴唇微张着，呼吸变得略微沉重，手里仍旧握着进来时在手里把玩的锤子。

“手段有点拙劣，不是吗？Sammy。”恶魔向前一步，却因为天花板上的恶魔陷阱而无法更进一步。

“但它起作用了。”没有灵魂的Sam给了他哥哥一个得意的笑，志在必得，恶魔就是他的囊中之物。

Sam Winchester到底棋高一着。

“现在，Dean，扔掉你手里那把没用的摆设，比起拿着它，你的手还有其他事可以做。”Sam说完，恶魔倒也真的听话地丢掉了手里的锤子。没办法，他现在被困在恶魔陷阱里，只能由着Sam为所欲为了。

锤子被扔出去，砸在深棕色的耶稣神像上，陶瓷质地的神像被砸出一个大洞，恶魔看着那个洞自顾自地嗤笑了一下。

然后他舔着嘴唇，看着Sam将椅子拉近，一半在恶魔陷阱里，一半在陷阱外。

恶魔看着他的兄弟仍旧不紧不慢地坐回椅子上，明明下半身的隆起都快要撑破他的裤子，却还是不主动再靠近恶魔哪怕一点点。就像猎物主动掉进陷阱这事，给他带来的成就感还不够多一样。

恶魔用双手抓住椅子两侧的把手，倾身看着Sam，两个人脸对脸的距离不过5公分，Sam甚至能数清他哥哥眼睛上小刷子一样一根一根的长睫毛。

猎人脸上浮现出标准的见到猎物才会有的笑容，危险又魅惑。他嘴角上有个伤口刚刚结痂，深红血色的疤痕像把小刀剜在那里，更添几丝危险的意味。

恶魔的后颈被猛地擎住，被Sam像是提溜小猫一样狠狠地捏着，嘴唇被狠狠地按到Sam嘴唇上，没有一丝停留的，Sam的嘴唇侵进他的嘴里，牙齿啃咬着他原本就挺翘的嘴唇。

恶魔偷偷溜过椅子把手的手被Sam逮住，他的小动作在Sam眼里一览无余，恶魔被他吻得喘不过气来，只能庆幸自己就算真的窒息，也不至于会死掉。

“Dean，不要玩这种小把戏，我是对捆绑有兴趣，但前提是被捆的是你。”Sam抓住恶魔捡起领带的右手，将领带团成一团扔了出去，然后再次吻上了面前那双原罪一样的嘴唇。

额头冒出的汗珠沾湿了刘海，Sam一只手抓住恶魔的屁股，轻轻地用力就将早就被吻得软绵绵的恶魔抓进自己怀里。恶魔坐在他的大腿上，正专心致志地一颗一颗解着Sam衬衫的扣子。

恶魔的手有些发抖，不，Sam不太肯定此刻解着他的衬衫扣子的，到底是恶魔还是Dean。他知道他们在干什么，无论如何，无论他们两个现在变成了什么样子，Sam是Dean的弟弟，而Dean永远是他的兄长。这与他的灵魂无关，也与Dean变成了恶魔无关。

Sam不清楚先过界的是谁，他清楚地知道Sam在什么时候爱上了Dean。也可以说他不清楚，不清楚他对Dean的感情是从什么时候开始变了质。原本是对大哥的依赖，对英雄的崇拜，对家的概念，全都是Dean。不知道什么时候，那些原本温暖的爱意越来越旺盛地燃烧，变成了爱情，变成了欲望，变成了连Sam自己都不懂的疯狂的念头。

Sam挺了挺身，两个人坚硬的阴茎碰到一起，Dean的手抖得更厉害了，Sam发狠地咬住他的喉结，舌尖轻搁在上面感受着Dean在低沉急促的呼吸中用力地吞咽。

四下周围的黏腻空气都被挤开，两个人几乎是严丝合缝地贴合着，Sam轻松地脱掉Dean的衬衫和T恤，反手将T恤打了个结，捆住Dean已经帮他解完衬衫扣子的双手。

“Sam！”恶魔气急败坏地低吼了一声。

Sam歪过头得意的一笑：“别忘了，你是我的猎物。猎物，应该被猎人捆起来。”

Dean的双手被捆在一起向后弯着，整个胸膛暴露在Sam面前，Sam修长宽大的手捏着兄长腰侧的软肉，将他拉得更近。

灵巧的舌头舔上粉嫩的乳尖，Dean克制不住的尖叫一声，舌尖掠过嘴唇，用力地吞咽也无法解决突然而至的干渴。Sam刁钻的舌头在他的胸前大肆凌虐，轻舔重压，时不时还用牙齿在上面轻轻地擦过，或是用力地拉扯吮吸。又痛又痒的快感直接流窜向下腹，Dean挺起腰难耐地喘息呻吟。

“Sammy，不……别……”Sam在他的发言中举起一只手捏住另一侧的乳头，两个手指灵巧地在上面挤压轻抚，不急不躁地揉捏。

快感让Dean的双眼笼罩上一层水汽，像是起雾的湖泊一样朦胧动人，那汪金绿色的深潭抹去了一开始所有的戏谑嚣张，全然演变成欲望的深渊。

“你这个混蛋……”Dean咬牙切齿地说，他控制不住地在Sam的大腿上摩擦着，两个人都还被困在裤子里的阴茎每每撞在一起。一直尴尬的晒不黑的白皙皮肤上被Sam用手和嘴留下一个个青紫色的鲜艳痕迹，就像整个人都被Sam掌控在手里。

Sam正忙着在他的锁骨上留下痕迹，能够拍出一部黄片的大手终于舍得下移拂过Dean的阴茎，深蓝色的布料被前液濡湿，阴茎在裤子下面隆起明显的形状。

Sam笑了一声：“等不及了吗？Dean。”

湿热的吐息喷在长久暴露在空气中的裸露皮肤上，热烫得像是要灼伤Dean的皮肤。

“你他妈就不能动手脱掉我的裤子吗？”恶魔在Sam腿上挣扎，想要扭掉手臂上的布料，无奈Sam捆人的技术从小就是他教的，自然不会比他差。

“你想要？”Sam恶劣地问，一只手解开了Dean牛仔裤的金属纽扣，拉下了拉链，灰色的内裤仍旧束缚着阴茎。

他他妈的不是在说废话吗！那他们两个人这半天是在干嘛？

恶魔将手臂向前弯，穿过Sam的脑袋箍住他的脖子，手指缱绻地绕过Sam半长的棕发，讨好地舔着他弟弟单薄的嘴唇，语气却发狠地说：“要干就干，我不会求你。”

哈，Sam大笑了一声，将他哥哥的阴茎从内裤里释放出来，红色的柱体在他眼前颤动，Sam低下头，先是用大拇指擦过顶端的缝隙，然后不由分说含住了Dean的阴茎。

Dean重重地抽了口气，毫无预兆的被Sam含在嘴里，灭顶的快感一下子攫住了他所有的感官。Sam小心翼翼地收着牙齿，将Dean的阴茎吞进去一半，舌头在有限的空间里卖力地舔弄着，时而顺时针滑过前段的冠状沟，时而一丝不漏地舔过青筋毕露的柱体。

每一下舔舐都从Dean嘴里逼出一声呻吟，他不自觉地将双腿分得更开，一下一下地在Sam的腿上摩擦着，想要让阴茎进的更深。Sam一只手按住他哥哥挺动的腰，另一只手握住他哥哥阴茎露在外面的部分，不时用指尖把玩着阴茎低端的囊袋，绕着耻骨打圈，感觉到Dean的双球越来越紧绷。

眼前在Sam卖力的吮吸舔舐下闪着白色的噪点，快感像越堆越高的浪潮，越来越接近的高潮让他无暇顾及Sam在他穴口周围逡巡的指尖，整个身体覆上一层薄汗，在五彩斑斓的光斑中散成千万个光点。

Sam举起一只手扶住他哥因为快感而不停向后仰的脖子，另一只手借着前液的润滑轻浅地在穴口戳刺着，小心地感受着Dean越来越紧绷的肌肉，在他即将越过顶点时抬起头来，握住他的阴茎，堵住了几欲喷薄的小孔。

“操你！Sam！”恶魔焦躁地咒骂着，连恶魔眼都不小心跑了出来，近在眼前的高潮被Sam硬生生地压了回去，恶魔难受地咬了咬嘴唇。

Sam吻了吻那双因为Dean自己的舔舐啃咬，和他的舔舐啃咬变得红肿艳丽的嘴唇，一手解着自己的裤子说：“是我操你，别搞错了。”

猎人邪恶地笑着，此刻比有着黑色翳膜的恶魔更加可怕，恶魔抬起头恍惚中像是看到了没有灵魂的弟弟身后黑色的双翼。

但那只是幻觉，猎人身后除了被他打破的耶稣像，什么也没有。

Sam不算顺利地脱掉自己的西裤，他仍然慵懒地吻着恶魔，两个人的阴茎一下下地撞在一起，前液混合着滴在他的小腹上，他从西裤里摸出润滑剂，挤在恶魔的手指上。

他是个有备而来的猎人，而且他知道他会赢。

恶魔的表情上写着“你他妈的混蛋”，但还是顺从地将手伸向身后，深呼吸着放松自己，恶魔用手指开发着自己，而Sam则又开始在他哥哥身上留下痕迹，就像Dean不知道他是个领地意识太强的小狗崽似的。

Sam顺着Dean的手臂将手下滑，手指缠上Dean的手指，在后穴周围试探了几下便将手指刺了进去，和Dean的两根手指一起在他的后穴分剪着，润滑剂沾满了后穴的入口和Sam的大腿，黏腻的感觉让Sam心痒难耐。

草草地按压了两下Dean的前列腺，Sam双手驾起他哥的腰，将硬挺已久的阴茎对准了Dean的穴口，恶魔挑衅地看着他，仍然被捆住的双手架在他的肩膀上，缓缓松开了力气，将他弟弟那根怪物阴茎一点点的吞了进去。

“操操操，Sammy。”Dean几乎在尖叫了，他用力地喘息着，后穴被撑开的感觉说不上来的怪异难受。

“我正在操，Dean，你应该感觉得到。”Sam戏谑地说，努力克制着在他哥哥体内冲刺的冲动。火热柔滑的后穴紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，光是这种触感都让他体内的快感一阵阵地流窜。

Dean的手指缠着他弟弟的头发，他又倾身去吻Sam，Sam含住兄长主动探出来的舌头，用力地吮吸，下身开始小幅度地挺动。

原本就近在眼前的高潮又一次逼近，Dean主动地迎合着Sam越来越快地顶弄，乳头又被Sam含在嘴里，四面八方的快感像是透过彩窗玻璃的光线包裹着他的全身，所有的感官似乎都在此刻离他而去，浓雾笼罩的绿色深潭因为这过头的刺激流出眼泪，混合着脸颊上的汗液滴在肌肉紧绷的肩头。

“Dean，”Sam叫他，阴茎毫不留情地撞击着后穴里的前列腺，“感觉到了吗？我的阴茎，操在你的屁股里，你那么热又那么湿，就像个婊子一样为我变得那么湿？你是吗？是我的婊子吗？”

他的手指捏弄着Dean的阴茎，Dean像是痛苦地甩着头，过于强烈的快感让他根本不知道自己在说什么：“是，我是，求你，Sammy，我求你，操我，求你了。”

“当然，我在操你，因为你是我一个人的，你是我的猎物，我会操你，射在你的屁股里，让你整整一个星期都能感觉到我对你干了什么，我在耶稣面前操你，上帝知道你有多美，上帝知道你被我操成了一副什么样子。”

“我是你的猎物，喜欢被你操，Sammy，给我。”高潮来临，他整个人在Sam怀里摇摇欲坠，微凉的精液喷洒在Sam冒着汗的灼热身体上，而Sam的下腹紧绷，也射在他的屁股里。

他们一起达到高潮。Sam反手解开Dean手上的T恤，将他哥哥的双手放下来，然后将他抱在怀里。

Dean累坏了，顺从地靠在Sam的怀里，急促的喘息在渐渐地平息。他仍然全身发软，但Sam推了推他，示意他站起来，他不满意地起身，然后Sam站起来将他按进了椅子里。

Sam赤裸着，走向他放在一边的军绿色包裹，那个日常用来放猎魔武器的行李袋，他从里面掏出一个玻璃瓶。

“我知道你想找这个，不错的诱饵，不是吗？”

透明的玻璃瓶里放着一团闪烁的光，而Dean和Sam都知道，那是Sammy的灵魂。

一个有耐心的猎人，他知道他的猎物最想要什么，他知道就算变成了恶魔，他哥哥仍然想要什么。

他什么也不要，只是想要他那个有灵魂的弟弟回来。


End file.
